


bad in the blood

by pasiphile



Category: The Borgias, The Borgias: The Original Crime Family (2011)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Noir, F/M, Murder, Sibling Incest, noir au ficathon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-23
Updated: 2012-08-23
Packaged: 2017-11-12 17:28:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/493835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pasiphile/pseuds/pasiphile
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>we tend to bruise easily/ bad in the blood</p>
            </blockquote>





	bad in the blood

**Author's Note:**

> written for the noir au ficathon over on LJ  
> prompt is from Amanda Palmer's Runs In The Family

 

Lucrezia likes playing with detectives.

Not that there are many that dare come here, to their little corner of the city, where Borgia is God, but some of them do, the brave ones, or the stupid ones, depends how you look at it. And sometimes, sometimes she lures them in herself, when she's bored, when she's looking for amusement.

She'll walk into their offices, lips trembling, eyelashes fluttering, breast heaving, and they fall for it every time. Sometimes she faints when she steps through the door, letting them revive her, gather her in their arms.

She is _made_ for this, soft blond hair and wide green eyes, petite and delicate. She's a damsel born.

They'll ask her what's wrong, and she'll hint at terrible things, dreadful things, touch the bruise peeking above her collar. She'll beg them,  _please, help me, save me_ . She'll leave too soon, making sure they'll want more, that they'll come back.

They always do. She'll allow them to find her, accidentally-on purpose. She'll turn with a startled gasp when they take her arm, and relax again with a grateful little smile when she sees that she's not in danger after all.

They think they're gaining her trust. That she's opening up to them, slowly, scared little mouse she is. Most of them fall in love with her at this point.

And once they're there, once they're willing to fight the world for her, she'll mention it again, the  _dreadful unnatural things_ her family do to her. Her eyes will dart to Cesare, her dark-eyed mysterious ruthless brother, everyone knows he's the devil incarnate, they'd believe  _anything_ of him. Their eyes will darken, their hands tighten, and they will promise her roughly that they'll put an end to this.

Her brave knights in shining armour. They never fail her.

'Another one, sis?' Cesare asks mildly, looking past the detective at her. She smiles, and if the detective could see that smile he'd understand he's been had, but he's too busy shouting at Cesare, accusing him.

They never think to look at her, when they're here. It's Cesare they believe to be the threat, not Lucrezia, the innocent little lamb.

'But it's done now, I'm here to save her!' her knight yells, shaking with righteous anger.

Cesare looks back at the man, curling his lip in disgust. He doesn't have the patience for these games, not like his sister has.

'Oh dear,' Lucrezia says softly, voice like honey. 'I'm afraid there's been a mistake.'

He turns, her detective, eyes widening as realisation hits him, as he sees the cruel tilt of her blood-red smile.

'Idiot,' Cesare snarls behind his back, already reaching for the knife.

'Whatever made you think that I wanted to be saved?' she asks, expression angelic.

'But you - '

'Poor man,' she says, with something that almost sounds like pity. 'I'm a Borgia. We don't do salvation.'

It always ends in the same way. Cesare will cut their throat, stab them through the heart, shoot them in the head, or sometimes she'll do it herself, just to watch the expression on their face the second before they die, the shock, the betrayal.

She'll put her hand on Cesare's chest, stand on tiptoe and kiss the blood off his mouth, his arm around her waist, weapon forgotten on the floor. He doesn't quite understand, her brother, why she does this, why she _delights_ in it, but he'll do anything if it makes her smile.

She might look like a damsel, but appearances deceive. She is not in distress. Beauty is her weapon.

She is a Borgia. She does not _need_ to be saved.

 

 

 


End file.
